


And We'll Never Be Royal

by DemigodExpress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, M/M, Modern Royalty, Percy has a sister, Princes & Princesses, and new ones, princess!annabeth, servant!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodExpress/pseuds/DemigodExpress
Summary: All Percy wanted to do is get through the Summer Solstice as peaceful as possible. Of course that's not gonna happen.





	1. Chapter 1

I hate waking up. Don’t get me wrong, every teenager hates waking up. But there is no doubt in my mind that people like me hate getting up more than anyone else. Who are those people you ask? Personal servants, that’s who. We get up every day for one purpose only; make our master content. We are forced day by day to make others happy, never caring about how we feel. Many come help pay for food and supplies while others are born into it. Our parents could’ve been in huge debt so they were hired as a servant and if the debt isn’t paid off by the time you have children, by the time they can walk and speak, they serve as well. That’s how my sister and I became a part of this. Our mother got pregnant by some man, he left, we’ve never met him, and now I'm a seventeen-year-old teenager getting ready to serve breakfast to a princess.

Oh! I forgot to mention a couple of things. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and brother to Elli Jackson and I am the person servant of Princess Annabeth. Ever since the age of twelve, I have helped Annabeth with everything she has needed and yes that does include clothes and make up. She has other servants for that but for some reason she always asks for me. It’s probably because I know she doesn’t like it caked on like the others do. Before coming to the Kingdom of Wisdom, I lived with my mother and sister in the Kingdom of the Sea with King Poseidon. That’s was all before Athena bought me and Apollo bought my sister. Now I only see them twice a year at summer and winter solstice.  
Speaking of which, I'm supposed to be helping Annabeth pack today for the summer solstice- breakfast! I rush to get dressed and run into the kitchen, grab the tray of food already prepared and race upstairs. I run until I'm ten feet away from the door and when I do the door opens and a girl with blond curls and stormy grey eyes pops her head out. She smiles at me as we lock eyes, “You’re late.”

I smile, “Aren’t I always?” I walk into her room to see clothes floating around the room. Some quick notes about Annabeth; She’s just about the smartest girl I have every met and she has some pretty amazing powers. Given that every prince and princess has what normal people call ‘Gifts’, but what Annabeth does with hers is some amazing. Not only can she make objects move but she can also make people see things in their mind. She’s not able to do it for long but it’s still pretty cool. 

“You could at least try.”

I set the tray down at her desk and grabbed a slice of toast. “Who said I didn’t?” She rolled her eyes at me as she motioned some clothes over to her bed near a couple of suitcases. “You sure do have a lot of clothes for a week.”

“Of course I do, Percy. I have to change clothes at least three times a day. Hey, you want to change places.” She grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

I laughed at her, “Now you know I would never want to be royal. Too much responsibility.”

“Very much true. Oh, yeah! While I was waiting for your slow ass, I got a picture from Will.” She grabbed her phone from her night stand and showed me a picture of a girl a year younger than me. She was wearing blue sundress and her arms were reaching up towards the sky. Her brown wavy hair reached just below her hips and she was smiling and her ocean blue eyes were looking at the camera.

I smiled fondly at the picture. “Elli’s hair grew so much.”

Annabeth handed the phone to me so I could look at it a bit longer. “I’m sorry you can’t see her more often.”

“It’s fine. We knew this would happen when we separated five years ago.” I could see a flash of guilt in her eyes so I decided to change the subject. I walked over to the pile of clothes, “So how many outfits in total are we talking about?” I turned around and saw her smile and that’s all that mattered.


	2. Kingdom of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not good at updating or writing in general. I only do it to clear my head so I do it whenever and I don't include a lot of detail. Oh, well.

Percy POV  
Another thing I hate about being a personal servant is that I always must stand by while royals have fun. Sure, it’s not always fun being royal, but the parties are awesome. After we left the airport in the kingdom of the sky (how weird is that? An airport in the fucking sky! The plane leaves the ground and never touches back down. I really hate being off the land as it is but having to be here for a week twice a year is a bitch.) we went to the meetup area and that’s where I was forced into a car straight to the palace.   
All the royal families will be in a little parade through the main street that leads straight to the palace where they meet King Zeus, Queen Hera, Princess Thalia and Prince Jason. Royals really like to show off if you haven’t noticed.

This year is special. At this Summer Solstice, every prince and princess will be paired up with their intended husband or wife. I never understood this. First off, in modern times, why should there be arranged marriages? Can’t men and women make choices for themselves on who they spend the rest of their life with? Second, half of the princes and princesses are already paired up from birth when Kings and Queens came together to ensure that their kingdoms will have at least a life-long alliance between them.   
Anyway, I had just arrived at the palace (the back entrance of course) when I see my sister. “Elli!” She was standing by some horses when she immediately turned around and ran at the sound of my voice.

“Percy! I’ve missed you so much!” We hugged for a long time before I got a good look at her. No one would ever guess that we’re siblings. I have messy black hair and sea green eyes while Elli has long wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She looks just like our mother while I apparently look like the father I’ve never met.  
“Oh, I’ve missed you, too! How’s life under the sun? You’ve got a nice tan going.”

“Percy, you dork. We were born with natural tans.” I laugh. We walk inside where we find our masters luggage and room keys. We grab everything and put them on carts and walk through the halls towards the suites. “But things are going great. Will is so nice and sweet. I’m so glad I have him as a master and not Clarisse. I heard from one of the other servants that she makes hers go on dangerous adventures all the time.”

“Sounds exciting.” And I mean it.

“Not when you’ve almost been killed 20 times over and you’re only 16.”

“Again, exciting.”

“You’re only saying that because you have a boring master. What does she even do all day? Read textbooks?”

“Annabeth isn’t boring!” I don’t know why I got so defensive, but Elli surely noticed by the look she gave me.

“Ok, Percy~” She smirks at me before turning toward a door. “I’ll see you in a bit.” I smile at her and I continue down the hall until I find Annabeth’s room where I see someone else already there. I recognize her as Princess Piper’s servant, Sam.

“Hey, Sam. Long time, no see.” Annabeth and Piper tend to always share a room with one another during the Solstice meetings. I moved all the luggage to Annabeth’s side of the room and began unpacking. Everything was supposed to be done before they arrived from the parade.

“Hey, Percy. I saw your mother earlier.” 

I look up from hanging one of the many dresses. “Oh really? I’m surprised the Kingdom of the Sea was here so early, they’re always late.”

“You’re Atlantean, right?”

“Yeah. Born and raised until 12. Why?”

She smirked at me. “That must explain why you and Elli are always late. I heard all Atlanteans are late.”

I smiled widely. “And proud of it!” we both laughed as the door opened and two princesses walked in.

“How am I not surprised that you’re not done packing? I think Percy is a bad influence on Sam.” Princess Piper walked over to the bed and jumped on it and all the clothes on it.  
“Your Highness!” Sam exclaimed. Piper laughed and rolled off the clothes.

I turned to Annabeth and saw a pretty sour look on her face. She was almost glaring at Sam. When she noticed me watching her, she smiled and walked over to me and took the dress out of my hand. “I don’t remember packing this one.” I blushed realizing which one it was. It was a grey ball gown that she had only worn once, on her 15th birthday. I thought she looked beautiful in it and I selfishly wanted to see her wear it one more time before she would marry. Annabeth looked at me in the corner of her eye and smiled. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing. I’ll just wear it at the ball tomorrow.” She took the hanger out of my hand and hung the dress on the post inside the walking closet. “There, a special place for a special dress.”

\----

Annabeth POV  
The parade is always the part I dreaded the most. But this year, it’s the ball I fear. At tomorrows ball, I’ll be engaged to who knows who. I thought about it the whole parade that I didn’t even realize we reached the palace until the door was open and my brother, Malcolm was climbing out. King Zeus gave the same speech he gave every year and then we were sent on our way. 

“Annabeth!” I turn around to see Princess Piper, one of my best friends, walking towards me. “Hey, roomie.”

I laughed as we started to walk down the halls. “How are you?” I asked.

“I great! I'm excited about tomorrow. My mother told me long ago about Jason and me.” Piper and Jason’s parents had long ago discussed their union and lucky for them, they were madly in love with each other.

“Lucky you,” I said a little too bitterly. I immediately apologized “I’m sorry Piper. It’s just-”

“That it won’t be Percy you’ll marry.” I choked on my own spit at that. “Oh please. Anyone can see the way you look at him. You’re great at hiding your emotions, just not when it comes to him; you’re an open book.”

I signed. “It's just not fair. You’d think in these modern times, we’d be able to marry whomever we choose.”

We stopped outside our door and Piper wrapped her arms around me “I'm sorry Annabeth. Maybe it’ll be someone nice. Like Prince Will!”

I pulled away and laughed. “Now you know him and Prince Nico are all over each other. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were in their shared room right now, making out.”

“I would hope they wouldn’t do that right in front on Elli.” Before we could laugh we heard loud laughs coming from inside the room. Piper opened the door and we saw Sam and Percy smiling and joking around. Piper began talking but all I could focus on is Percy’s smiling face. The way his eyes sparkled and how his nose scrunched up. Then I realized, he was only laughing because of Sam. Sure, I made his laugh but sometimes I wonder if it was only because I was his ‘master’. I looked over at Sam and just stared at her for a moment. 

I looked back to Percy, feeling his eyes on me. I smiled and walked over to him. I took notice of the dress he was holding. The gray ball gown I had worn for my 15th birthday. I loved that dress and only worn it once as it reminded me of the one and only time I got Percy to dance with me. Sure, it was after the party in my room, with no music playing but that was honestly the best part of the night. “I don’t remember packing this one,” I say, taking it out of his hands. I look it over before looking at him in the corner of my eye. He was blushing. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing. I’ll just wear it at the ball tomorrow.” I take the hanger out of his hand and walk into the closet where I place it on the post in the middle of the area. “There, a special place for a special dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gone nearly in depth in this chapter that I will later. I just wanted you guys to get an idea of what this story is about. I will try to update as soon as I can but i make no promises.


End file.
